Enterprises are increasingly interacting with large number of users via messaging. As the populations of users continues to increase, so does the difficulty in individually engaging such users via messaging to adopt or otherwise drive certain actions/behavior. This situation presents a problem of scale in two meaningful ways: complexity and volume. As volume of members increases, it is not possible to cost-effectively support the large population that is presenting vast amounts of data on a continuous basis. The enterprise is not able to have human representatives that can realistically factor in the multitude of data points that are coming in and the volume of data that is being generated by these data sources.